


Lions, Tigers, and Penguins?

by usernamewhatamidoing



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Penguins, artist!sooyoung, zookeeper!jiwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/usernamewhatamidoing
Summary: On the other side of glass stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Even in a puke, green polo and muddied khaki cargo shorts, Sooyoung couldn't help but to blush because, wow, she was pretty.Or: The one where Jiwoo is a zoo keeper at the Seoul Metropolitan and Sooyoung falls in love with penguins- or rather, a penguin.





	Lions, Tigers, and Penguins?

**Author's Note:**

> a rewrite of a fic that i wrote for another fandom bc i realized this au would seriously fit chuuves so i made it a thing.

 

She stared at the blank canvas in disgust. 

Two hours. 

She had been sitting in front of the easel for nearly two hours and nothing.     

Groaning out loud, she shoved her paintbrush back into the cup beside of her before standing up to crack her back. 

Maybe it was the weather. 

Spring fever, she supposed. 

It was hard to concentrate inside an air-conditioned studio when everyone else was out enjoying the newfound warmth. 

"You still in here Soo?" 

"Yeah, just trying to finish this." She trailed off looking back to her failed attempt of a final.

"I would suggest starting? That might be good." Vivi joked, smiling in her direction. 

Rolling her eyes, she whined and pouted at the older girl. "I'm trying, I just can't seem to think of anything interesting to paint." 

"Why don't you take a break, go out for lunch or something. It would probably serve you well." Her friend said, always the wiser. 

"I guess, but I really need to get work done..."

"Take your sketchbook with you. Being cooped up in here all day probably isn't helping your creativity."

"Yeah but it's all the same out there. A trendy cafe here, tall buildings there, some trees maybe. Nothing I haven't sketched before." 

"People?" 

"Eh, I've already done a lot of portraits." 

"Animals?" 

"House cats, pigeons, and dogs don't really excite me." 

"Yeah but what about the new zoo that just opened up?" 

"Zoo?" 

Vivi nodded, pulling out her phone to pull a map up. "Yeah, it's about twenty five minutes from here, but I hear it's pretty nice. Haseul and I were wanting to go last week but the weather didn't hold out."

"Huh."

Taking the phone to look, the facility really wasn't too far from the school. 

_Seoul Metropolitan Zoo huh?_

"Alright, sure. Why not."

//

After traveling nearly an hour in a cramped and sweaty subway car, she wasn't quite sure if it was worth it. 

But stepping out of the station, she could definitely see the draw to a place like it. 

It was absolutely huge. 

"Ooh, why don't we go see the aquarium first?" Haseul suggested, hooking arms with Vivi. 

"Alright. Sooyoung? Do you wanna come or stay out here?"

"I think I'll just hang out here, I'll text you." She replied, waving her phone while staring at the map of the park.

"Ok then, see you soon." 

Left by herself, she decided to wander around the park after giving up on trying to decipher the twisted map.

The zoo had everything from lions to pandas, sharks to iguanas; literally everything and anything. 

Taking her sketchbook out, she sat in front of the rhinoceros exhibit for a while before deciding to get something for lunch.

"One chicken sandwich please." Sooyoung asked pulling out her wallet. 

"One chicken sandwich coming up. You gonna stick around for the show?" The cashier asked, taking her money and inserting it into the till. 

"Show?" 

"Yeah, feeding starts in ten minutes." Jerking his head, the man motioned towards the enclosed space behind him.

"Uh, maybe. Thanks." 

Smiling, she took the food and found a bench near the left side of the area. 

Penguin feeding huh? Sounds interesting enough.

Before long, she watched as trail of penguins waddle their way into the exhibit, diving into the water one by one.

She had to admit, they were cute. 

_Holy sh-_

Quickly covering her mouth, she sent a sheepish smile to the glaring mother next to her cupping her daughter's ears. 

"Sorry."

Awkwardly clearing her throat, she turned her attention back to the front.

On the other side of glass stood the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

Even in a puke green polo and muddied khaki cargo shorts, Sooyoung couldn't help but to blush because,  _wow, she was pretty._

"Oh Vivi look! Penguins!" 

Turning her head, she saw Vivi and Haseul heading her way.

"Hey Sooyoung, we tried calling you but you must have not heard it." Haseul said, taking a spot beside her. 

"Oh? Yeah, sorry I haven't checked my phone." 

"Did you get any work done?" Vivi asked this, peering into the exhibit.

"Uh, yeah. Totally. Some really awesome sketches of, um, some rhinoceros."

"Well that's good. Ready to head out though? The train ride home is going to take forever if we don't get ahead of the crowds."

Nodding, she stood up to follow her friends, but not before taking one last glance back finding the woman was now missing among the huddle of penguins.

//

She wouldn't call herself infatuated.

No, she was only curious. 

_I mean it wasn't like her notebook was filled with candid sketches of a certain penguin keeper, no not at all._

And it wasn't like she was obsessing by going back to the zoo every day that week. 

_She just really liked the food okay?_

"Hey Sooyoung wanna go see that new movie with Hyunjin, Heejin, Hyejoo, and me?" Jinsoul asked, startling her by appearing over her shoulder. 

Quickly slamming her notebook closed, she whipped her head. "Geez, personal space please?" 

Laughing Jinsoul held her hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry. Why are you so jumpy?" 

"Eh, no reason you just scared me is all." She grumbled. "I actually had plans later so, sorry I don't think I can join you."

"Aw, are you sure? You've been busy every day this week." 

"I know, it's just- this project thing. I've gotta get it done soon." 

"Well, if you say so. Just text us if you change your mind." 

"Okay. Will do." 

Once she waved goodbye to her friend, she waited to hear the elevator doors close before jumping into action by packing her bag and rushing down to the subway. 

//

Eleven O'clock, on the dot. 

Everyday, the mystery woman would come out with her pail and bring the penguins their lunch for that day, without fail. 

This time, however, she didn't come alone. 

With her was another girl, a little taller and sporting an identical uniform. 

Watching carefully her heart sunk at how close the two appeared. 

Inside the enclosure, both appeared to be laughing and smiling about who knows what, shooting each other glances from afar; her crush blushing from whatever the new keeper was saying. 

And yes, she would admit, she had a massive crush on the cute keeper with the contagious smile. 

And she also may or may not have felt like she had a fighting chance (for whenever she decided to stop being meek and ask her out, which, she was obviously going to do. At some point, she just wasn't sure when). 

But now? Now she hung her head in defeat because,  _of course she would have a girlfriend why wouldn't she?_

Feeling her pocket vibrate she sighed and pulled out her phone. 

_From Heejin: Hey! Where are you? We miss you._

_From Hyunjin: Yeah you've been awol all week, where do you even go?_

_From Hyejoo: She goes to the zoo to ogle the keeper at the penguin exhibit_

Blushing, she furiously began typing.

_To Hyejoo: Hey now, how do you know where I am?_

_From Hyejoo: You're not denying it._

_From Jinsoul: Ooh, our Sooyoungie has a crush!~_

_From Haseul: Alright guys that's enough, let's leave Sooyoung to her stalking._

_From Chaewon: Who is it? Are they cute?_

_From Hyejoo: Just look in her notebook, she probably has about thirty sketches of just her face._

_To Hyejoo: Yah! Did you look through my stuff!?_

_From Hyejoo: Maybe you shouldn't leave your stuff laying around._

_To Hyejoo: The nerve of this kid, I swear._  

_From Hyunjin: Get it Soo!_

_To Hyunjin: Argh! Stop it guys it'll never happen she's already in a relationship._

_From Jinsoul: Really? Does that mean you talked to her!_

_From Heejin: Oh my god was she nice? What's her name?_

At that point she had given up on the conversation and begin to make her way out of the park, sulking the entire way back to her dorm. 

//

"Come on Sooyoung stop sulking and get out here!" Jinsoul yelled pounding on the door. 

"No I'm dying." She called back burrowing further into the sheets of her bed. 

"Aish, so dramatic all the time. It's not that bad. I mean look at it this way you don't even know her name. Ow!"

"You're not helping!" she heard Haseul hiss. "Sooyoung? Please come with us? Just tonight and then I promise you can sulk the rest of the weekend."

Pushing the covers from her face she sighed. 

If she didn't go she knew her friends would just continue to badger her so instead of dragging it out longer, she threw on some clothes and reluctantly allowed them to push her towards the bar downtown.

//

Stepping inside, Hyunjin, Heejin, and Jinsoul immediately made a beeline for the bartender, while Haseul and Vivi went to claim a table for them. 

"Chaewon said she would be coming with some friends," Hyejoo leaned in to say, scanning the bar.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go-" 

She paused mid-sentence and her eyes widened in shock as she saw them across the room.

"What. What's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost." 

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god-"

Gripping her friend while laughing slightly, Hyejoo turned to face her. "What is it?"

"It's her! It's- it's them!" She hissed, turning away from the pair as not to be noticed.

"Who?" 

"The woman from the zoo and her girlfriend!"

"Oh! Here? Where? Oh- look there's Chaewon," Hyejoo smiled waving right in the direction of her crush. 

"What are you doing don't wave at them!" She said, pushing the latter's arm down. 

"Hey, what I was just waving to Chaewon. Chaewon! Over here!" 

"Oh my god." Holding her head in her hands she shrunk back from the three approaching them. 

_Oh. My. God._

"Hyejoo! Sooyoung! I'd like you to meet my friends, Jiwoo and Jungeun, they're studying marine biology at our university." Chaewon said.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Hyejoo replied reaching out to shake their hands. 

Feeling herself be pushed forward, she glared to her side. "This is Sooyoung, don't mind her she's a little awkward." 

To this Jungeun stopped forward with a smirk on her face and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Jungeun. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Uh, yeah. Likewise." Sooyoung tried, giving a stiff handshake. 

"Jiwoo, nice to meet you." 

Seeing the other girl up close and blushing made her heart flutter despite the awkwardness the five of them were exuding. 

"Sooyoung, nice to meet you as well." She replied, actually giving a small lopsided smile this time.

"Well great! Why don't we go sit down?" Chaewon suggested, seeing Vivi and Haseul waving in their direction. 

All nodding in agreement, the made their way over. 

"Why didn't you tell me you knew them!" She whispered, pulling Chaewon back from the group. 

"Eh? Who."

"Jiwoo and Jungeun, duh." 

"Uh, sorry? I just hadn't gotten around to it. Wait where do you know them from?" 

Sighing at her friend she shook her head and closed her eyes. 

It's not like she could really be mad at Chaewon, because, well. It was Chaewon. And besides it wasn't her job to know exactly who she had been crushing on. 

But still, the situation was still awkward as heck and she desperately wanted to get out of it. 

Especially with Jiwoo blushing at Jungeun who was nudging her into the booth with a laugh.

"I think I'm going to just- go out back for a breath. Be right back." She said, patting Chaewon on the back and making her way to the exit. 

//

Unfortunately, Jinsoul came and got her no less than fifteen minutes later arguing,  _you can't hide out here all night._

And while she knew Jinsoul was right, that didn't mean that she had to like it.

//

It was almost midnight now and most all their friends were drunk aside from herself of course. 

And Jiwoo. 

Watching the other make her way to the opposite side of the booth, she tensed as she stopped right in front of her. 

"Um, hey." Jiwoo smiled shyly at her before pointing behind her. "What do you say we get these guys home." 

"Yeah, that would probably be good."

Helping their friends out to the curb, they called three cabs for the ten of them. 

Just as she was pushing Heejin, Hyejoo, Hyunjin, and Jinsoul into a cab headed for their dorm, she looked over to find Jiwoo gently coaxing Jungeun into another cab.

"Jungeun come on stop being stubborn. We have a big test tomorrow, don't you wanna be well rested for that?" 

"Mmm." A grumble of incoherent words was all she got from the limp body hanging off her shoulder. "Don't...wanna..."

"Here," Sooyoung said, stepping to pick the other girl’s side up, "let me help you."

Together, the two of them placed Jungeun into a seat before directing Chaewon into the cab next to her. 

"Uh, thanks for your help." Jiwoo blushed, rubbing at the back of her neck.

"Oh it's not a problem." Sooyoung shook her head. "Does your girlfriend usually make you do this?"

"Huh? Girlfriend?"

_Whoops._

"What? Oh um-"

Shaking her hands and head quickly Jiwoo blushed even further. "Oh. No no no, Jungeun and I- Jungeun and I aren't like that."

"Oh," she breathed (definitely not in relief), "I'm sorry I just- I just assumed."

"It's- it's okay." 

Looking down at her shoes, she fiddled with her hands before the other spoke again. 

"Uh, well I better get going, my- my cab." Jiwoo gestured to the open door she was standing next to.

"Yeah! Of course, um, get home safely." 

"Yeah, um," biting her lip, Jiwoo quickly pulled a marker out of her purse. "Listen, if you ever decide to come back to the zoo, let me know. I'd be happy to um, to show you around." 

Sooyoung's eyes widened in surprise as she watched the numbers being written on her arm. "Um, how did you, I'm not- I'm not a stalker I swear." She stuttered out cringing at being found out.

Jiwoo laughed gently at this. "I know. Honestly I probably wouldn't have noticed if Jungeun hadn't pointed you out to me. When I'm working with the animals I tend to get really focused. She's been teasing me all week about you." 

"Oh." 

Impatiently, the driver honked the car's horn, making both of them jump.

"I better get going, see you Sooyoung." Jiwoo said, flashing her a small smile before ducking into the cab.

"Yeah see you."

Watching as the car pulled away from the curb, Sooyoung chuckled to herself, still on shock at what had just happened. 

A slow clap from behind her was heard as Haseul sat on the concrete. "Nice going, see, I knew you could do it." 

Rolling her eyes, she didn't even give a smart retorted back, being too occupied with memorizing the numbers that were scrawled across her wrist. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written because the thought of Jiwoo and actual penguins is just really adorable to me


End file.
